Something You
by Clovelyshannonigans
Summary: Revenge of the Bridesmaids inspired: Clove and her childhood friends move away from their hometown, Asheville, to pursue their dreams. After visiting their hometown, the girls find out Annie's rich lover is to be wedded to their gold digging frenemy. They become undercover bridesmaids to wreak havoc and stop the wedding. "Not old nor new, All I needed was something you." Modern AU
1. Pilot

_Something You_

_Something old, s__omething new_

_Something borrowed, s__omething blue_

_But all I need_

_Is something you_

**Hey everybody! This is for all my readers who voted for _Something You_! Previously named, _Something New_. This is based off of the ABC movie: Revenge of the Bridesmaids! It will contain: Clato, Johale, Everlark, Marvelface/Jarvel and Fannie. And those Madge lovers, she'll be in it too! As well as Glimmer! But don't worry, those two aren't the main antagonists. **

**Clovelyshannonigans presents: _Something You_**

* * *

**Narrator POV**

_SLAM!_

The prison doors bursted open and five girls in matching, torn-up, bright pink dresses marched into a waiting room.

* * *

**Johanna POV**

This is literally the first time I've ever seen Annie Cresta look like absolute crap. Beads of sweat glue strings of hair onto her face, her makeup is completely smudged, her dress is muddy and torn up, shall I go on? Poor baby. We didn't mean for her to get into this mess, this was all for her, I swear... You know what, let me take you to the beginning of all this.

Our sisterhood began in Mrs. Wilson's kindergarten class of Panem elementary school in a small town in North Carolina. I was sitting at the coloring table when Clove came over and asked to borrow my red crayon. Being the selfish six year old I was, I said, 'no' which caused her to steal my box of crayons and snap them in half, one by one. After that, all I had was the red crayon. I started to yank on her hair and it turned into a full-on cat-fight. Mrs. Wilson locked us in a caged section of the room called, "the naughty corner". She made us sit in there every recess for a week until we got along. It actually worked. Clove was already friends with Katniss and Jackie, so she introduced me to them. These three were my first friends.

Later, Annie came along in the middle of the year. She was a pretty little thing and all the adults swooned over her big, green eyes and wavy brown hair. Kids love attention, it's the number one necessity. I, being one, was jealous of Annie, so I stole her plumeria flower hairpin. Katniss punched me and gave Annie back her pin. She made me apologize, and I did. Reluctantly. We became good friends though.

How 'bout I introduce you to our next dearest friend, Cashmere. Cashmere was the "new girl" in the fourth grade. She seemed nice enough, and Clove and Jackie felt bad for her, so they added her into our clique. We all got along well. Until jr. high. Katniss was dating a boy, Peeta Mellark. They were such an adorable couple. Well. At least until Cashmere decided to suck faces with him. She claimed he totally took advantage of her. "He made the first move," she said. HAH. Sure he did. Back then, we were innocent little children and didn't know better. Katniss, Annie, and Clove fell for it. Naïve little bitches. Anyways, let's move on into high school. Cashbitchface took control of our group and named herself queen bee of the clique. She rose to stardom, leaving us, her cronies to follow in her dust. We were all sick of her really, but no one was brave enough to say anything.

Why we're in prison? I'll bring you back a few weeks from now.

* * *

**Clove POV**

Johanna, Katniss, and I moved to New York to pursue our dreams. After we graduated college. Kat started working as a hot gym/ weaponry instructor who boys fell head-over-heels over. Johanna began her career as a sexy lawyer in an ecological defense corporate, Nicholson, Hewitt, & West **(A.N. Reference?)**. Last year, they won a huge case, defending a large portion of the Tongass National Forest from one of the top lumbering companies in the nation. Jackie became a top member of the CIA. She moved to Virginia to work at their headquarters. I, being the least successful out of all of us, became a rising actress. The thing is, I still have a long, long way to go. Annie however, stayed in little Asheville, North Carolina. She met this guy, Finnick Odair, who she was absolutely crazy about. Cashmere also stayed in Asheville, but nobody bothers to ask her how she's doing. Except for sweet, sweet Annie of course.

The four of us who don't live in Asheville came back to celebrate the annual Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is a festival in which teens between ages 12 and 18 are chosen to compete in a "battle to the death" in order to win 24 thousand dollars. They're put in an arena where a huge paintball battle is held. They also win a room in a hotel named the "Victor's Village" specially designed for the "victors" and their families. Anyways...

* * *

_Two Weeks Earlier_

**Narrator POV**

"It feels great to be back in little ole Asheville."

"It sure does."

Clove and Jackie share huge grins.

"So, how's life as a chief supervisor in the CIA? You're ranking pretty high, huh?" Johanna asked.

"Do you just sit in your office and eat donuts?" questioned Clove. Jackie elbowed her in the gut. Clove scowled.

"NO. Only police officers do that. It's pretty exciting actually. I get to see lots of action take place."

"Cool. You're lucky you were born with the brain capacity of Earth." Jackie laughed. "I'm serious!"

"Well you're doing impressive work too! You recently won against one of the hugest cases in your life right?"

"Yeah, I had lots of help from my fellow lawyers though."

"I heard Katniss is the new sexiest woman in NY?" Jacquie asked.

"Yeah! She fricken models for sports magazines, has one of the most successful fitblur blogs, and the most popular youtube fitness vlogs," Johanna replied. Katniss' face turned beet red.

"You guys are making me feel bad," Clove pouted.

"Sorry hon, you'll find a director who sees your potential one day," Katniss said reassuringly.

"Ugh. I'm almost twenty five, how much time do I have left?"

"You're not that old babe!" Clove groaned and looked at Johanna.

"I totally am."

"OH MY SPARKLES!"

"Fuck. It's Cashmere. How 'bout we all split up and run to the mini bars in the North, South, and East wings then meet back in the coat closet outside of the entrance?" Jackie planned.

"Great idea, but you're forgetting the fact that we're all in heels."

"IT'S MY CLIQUE! GET YOUR GORGEOUS LITTLE BOTTOMS OVER HERE!" Cashmere squealed and then giggled sickeningly.

"Kill me now," Clove groaned.

"Sorry, but you're going through hell with us too," Johanna replied.

The four girls dragged themselves towards Cashmere and allowed her to kiss their cheeks. Johanna backed away, causing Cashmere to grab her and force the kiss on her. Johanna wiped the lip-gloss off her cheek and wiped her hand on Clove's dress.

"Oh Joey, you haven't changed at all, haven't you?" Cashmere giggled her stupid little giggle again and began yapping about her boring ass life. The girls blanked out until she said, "Wedding"

"Who? What? Wedding?"

"Yes! Johanna! I'm getting married! Eeeeep!" The four girls gave her blank stares. "Ya'll didn't get the invites?" The girls nodded. "Mother! Mooother! MOTHER!" The girls winced at her loud, obnoxious voice.

"Yes dear? What is it darling?" Mrs. Golding walked out of the doorway towards the girls.

"You remember Johanna, Clove, Katniss, and Jackie right?"

"Yes, of course! How could I forget?" Mrs. Golding shot them a half-smile.

"You didn't send them my wedding invites!"

"Oops. Must've forgotten." Her mother shot them a fake apologetic smile and looked away.

"Oh mother. Ya'll are totally invited though! This is my maid of honor, Glimmer, and these are my bridesmaids, Bailey, Hayley, and Kayley, oh! And Annie too! Speaking of Annie, where is she? Probably wandered off to go sniff some flowers." The blondes grinned at the frowning four. "Now, the wedding's in two weeks and I don't want my best high school friends to miss it, ya hear?"

"Well. Law enforcement needs me…" Jacquie replied.

"I'm going to be sick that week," Katniss shrugged.

"I need to save trees," Johanna smiled.

"My cat's funeral is on your wedding," Clove stated.

Cashmere pouted and said, "Well, make it if you can, alright girls? This wedding will be to die for!"

The girls then resumed talking. Jacquie turned around to cough and saw a mess of brunette curls pinned up with a plumeria clip.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Annie! Baby! How are you?" Jacquie screeched.

The other two girls screamed as well and enveloped Annie in a huge hug, leaving Cashmere and three Barbies in their dust.

"It's so great to see you all! You all look so beautiful!"

"Ooh, is that your Finnick?" Katniss wagged her eyebrows at Annie as a hot golden blonde man walked into the garden. Annie cast her eyes down. He quickly glanced at her then looked away. The girls had confused looks plastered onto their faces as Finnick walked over to Cashmere.

"Oh, Finny-baby!" Cashmere kissed him and began giggling like a school girl.

Annie ran through the gates as Johanna chased after her.

"Oh no you don't bitch! What the fuck?!"

The other three girls rolled their eyes and stared at the new couple disgustedly.

* * *

"I see you girls are new in town, huh?"

Clove, Jackie, and Katniss spun around to meet three handsome men.

"Who are you?" Clove asked.

"I'm Cato, I'm a cop. We went to the same high school?" Clove stared at him with a blank look. "I asked you out three times junior year?"

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Clove facepalmed.

"Just kidding. Only once." Cato laughed at Clove's shocked expression, "Nah, I'm just playing with you. I never had the courage to." He rubbed his neck sheepishly as Clove looked away. "These are two of my fellow policemen, Gale and Marvel." Marvel grinned at the ladies and Gale tipped his hat at them politely.

"I'm guessing you ladies are friends of Annie's?" Marvel asked.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Yeah, she and Finn kind of had a rough split."

"Yeah, ya think?" Katniss snapped. "Let's go find her."

"It was really nice meeting you guys!" Jackie shouted.

"Totally!" Clove agreed as they ran off.

Cato signaled 'goodbye', saluting and winking at the girls.

They called Johanna, who reported her location, and began walking towards the coat closet.

"Ooh! Cato and Clove, sittin' in a tree. F-U-C."

Clove yanked the wine glass out of Katniss' hand and chucked it onto the ground, shattering it. "That's enough. You've had too much to drink." Clove replied to her huffing friend.

* * *

**Ermagerd. ****There it is! Don't you just want to bash Cashmere's head in and rip out her vocal cords? Poor Annie. And Finnick! How dare he? But you'll find out his reasons soon enough.**

**Remember, I update at least once a month!**

** Let me know what you think, if you have any ideas or find any faults with my writing, please tell me! **

**Thank you! Please review, favorite, and follow! **

**xoxo**


	2. Here's to Never Growing Up

_Something You_

_Something old, something new_

_Something borrowed, something blue_

_But all I need_

_Is something you_

**Hey guys! I'm so exited to be continuing this story! Thank you for checking it out! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed! I appreciate every single one of you! 3**

**Here's chapter two!**

* * *

**Johanna POV**

"Annie? Sweethart?" Jackie asks and knocks on the door. "You okay baby?"

I'm going to fucking kill Cashmere. I'll skin her alive, boil her insides, and-

"Hey Joey, a little help here?" snapped Clove, who was kneeling on the ground trying to pick the lock with a bobby pin.

"Here lemme do it." I take the bobby pin, pry around the inside of the lock, I finally hit the jackpot. The lock snaps, and I bash my fist into the door, which sprung open.

We rush over to Annie who is wiping her eyes in front of the vanity.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Annie nods her head, refusing to go out. Jackie sighs and wraps her arm around the vulnerable girl as she sobs on her chest.

"What happened?" Katniss questions. Annie wipes her eyes.

"Nuh uh."

"I'll break your hairpin."

"Well, you all know about Finnick's past right? His 'playboy' title? A before our third anniversary, I saw him getting dinner with Cashmere's maid of honor, Glimmer. I didn't think anything of it, since it was only dinner ya know? But I followed them, and I saw them sneak into her apartment together. I confronted him the next day, and a lot of hurtful words were exchanged. You can probably guess what happened next."

"Oh sweetie. You should've told us!"

"I didn't want to be a burden!" Jackie brushed Annie's tangled, brunette hair.

"You'd never be a burden to any of us."

I interrupted, "So how did Cashmere and your ex-hubby get so chummy?"

"Well, I don't really know, but I asked Cato about it. He told me a little under a month after we split, Fin- he-who-shall-not-be-named was still a wreck, and while he was apparently 'drowning his sorrows' at a bar, Cashmere just happened to be there…"

"That bitch."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not! Why'd you agree to be her bridesmaid?!" Clove yells out of frustration.

"I didn't want to be rude!" Annie argued.

"Oh sweetie-"

The door bursts open and Hayley and Kayley stumble in the room, giggling, with glasses of champagne in their hands.

"Oh," exclaims Hayley.

"What's wrong?" asks Kayley.

"Uh, well, Annie found out the salon that did her manicure won't redo her chipped nail," Clove says.

I discreetly take Annie's hand and snap off the fake French tip.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

Katniss shushed her and we continued to cover for Annie.

"They said the tips wouldn't come off until at least a week, and it's only been three days… They won't take off the others or replace the missing one without charging her," Clove concluded.

Wow. Good job Clo. I didn't know she could lie off the top of her head like that.

"Well she should've told me!" shouts Bailey with her annoying-ass voice.

"Yeah," the other bimbos agreed, "She knows all about everything in the cosmetics world."

Bailey giggled and said, "But Kayley knows the best malls and boutiques! She's always looking out for the best sales."

"And Hayley knows the top bars and hangout spots," Kayley pipes up. I try not to roll my eyes

"Oh cool!" comments Jackie unenthusiastically. "So you guys basically fill each other in? Three's better than one right?"

"Yeah!" the Barbies exclaimed together.

"By the way, Cash wants her wedding crew in the car in five so we can go choose bridesmaids dresses," informed Kayley.

"Okay, well, why don't we get Annie cleaned up, and we'll send her right to you!" Clove offered.

"Great! And let me give you my digits. We should get our nails done one day!" suggested Hayley, who grabbed Katniss' arm to write down her phone number.

The bimbos nodded and skipped out of the room.

* * *

**Jackie POV**

After Annie left, we all headed back to Katniss' parents house. Clove took out a bottle of red wine and four glasses. We all sat on the couch with a blanket spread over our bodies.

"What if she's just marrying him to get to Annie?" Clove asks.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I scoff.

"Wouldn't be surprised about what?" Katniss' younger sister Prim asked.

"Nothing. Just adult stuff," Katniss replies.

"C'mon Kat, I'm already a legal adult."

"Barely. You're only eighteen."

"Okay, okay. I guess you don't want to know what I heard about Cashmere and her gold digging mother."

"Wait. What?" Johanna asks.

"Nothing. Like Katniss said before, this is 'adult stuff' I wouldn't want to get involved." Prim shrugs and turns away. I can hear the smirk in her voice, that cunning little-

"Prim," Clove starts with a warning tone.

Prim sighs and says, "So you know how uncle Haymitch hangs around the bank when he's not drunk? I heard him talking to mom and saying that Mrs. Golding put their huge manor-"

"The Capitol?"

"Duh, that's the only manor in Asheville right? Stop interrupting, Joey. Anyways, Cashmere's mother put the manor up for sale because apparently, they were broke, but as soon as Finnick put that ring on Cashmere's finger, the manor was off the market."

"That's bogus," Katniss said.

"Believe what you want," and with that, Prim dashed to her room.

"I truly wouldn't be surprised. Octavia Golding went through four husbands. When one of them ran out of money, she'd just go to the next."

"I hate to say this, but you're right, Jackie. The Goldings are nothing but lying, cheating, gold-digging bitches."

"How are we going to separate Finnick and Cashmere? Poor Annie is stuck at the manor having to watch Cash and Finn suck faces 24/7. It's not fair."

"I know baby. But what can we do?" Katniss wraps her arms around the clearly frustrated Clove.

"I've got it!" I scream.

"Got what?"

"We're going to break up the couple."

"How?" Clove scoffs.

"We go undercover."

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about, Fox. We're not even going to the wedding."

"Yes we are," I state. "as bridesmaids."

"Are you crazy?!" Clove screams. "How on Earth are we going to pull this off?"

"What if Hayley, Bailey, and Kayley have an accident?" Ridiculous names.

Johanna smirks, but Katniss is hesitant, "Well the there'd only be three openings for bridesmaids. There are four of us."

"She can't take three of us and leave the fourth one here. It's all or nothing. After we're done with the three Barbies, Cashmere won't have anyone else but us to turn to," Clove explains.

"Cheers to that!" Johanna exclaims.

"Alright ladies! Let's get to bed. We move at dawn!" I pour myself some more wine and bring the glass with me to bed.

"Goodnight to all, and to all, a good night."

"Shut the fuck up, Clove."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please excuse all the swearing. I think it makes everything more intense, and it adds humor! **

**Guys, get ready for Jackie's evil schemes! The three bimbos aren't going to know what hit them ;)**

**Thank you again to all who have read/ are reading this!**

**I am open to any suggestions and/or ideas, please, please, please let me know!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
